1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance device that conveys a medium to be conveyed with pressing the medium to be conveyed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an inkjet printer system wherein a printing paper sheet is conveyed with being nipped between a conveying belt and nip rollers, and ink is ejected onto the printing paper sheet being conveyed to achieve printing is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-218349).
In this type of inkjet printer system, a plurality of nip rollers are arranged on the conveying belt along the conveyance direction, and the printing paper sheet is sequentially conveyed from the most upstream nip roller to the most downstream nip roller.